


Reveals

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: TOP!SOO FEST ROUND 2 2018-2019The RevealsFinal mod notes and thank yous.





	Reveals

**Day 1**  
[[art] Keep Your Enemies Closer ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17212322)\- yennolenno  
[[fic] hang the dj (baeksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17326091) \- pupguin  
  
**Day 2**  
[[fic] Spider's Web (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17338808) \- Dyominateyou  
[[art] Teen Titans AU (laysoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17339471) \- tacodrawsthings  
  
**Day 3**  
[[fic] Lovesick (chansoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17320877) \- Frostly  
[[art] Someone I CAN'T ignore. Pt 1 & 2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17299502) \- NiNu  
  
**Day 4**  
[[fic] Omega Nini (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17338316) \- RiaMalhotra  
[[art] Someone I CAN'T ignore. Pt 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299502/chapters/40688354) \- NiNu  
  
**Day 5**  
[[fic] Rule of Thirds ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17252933) \- Daphnean  
[[art] Someone I CAN'T ignore. Pt 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299502/chapters/40688393) \- NiNu  
  
**Day 6**  
[[fic] Accidental Couple (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17432519) \- exosted  
[[fic] From Fanartist to Tattoo Artist in One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17382341) \- JungTaco  
  
**Day 7**  
[[fic] Dark Matter (chinguline)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17476664) \- t_dragon  
[[fic] Tattooed silence (xiusoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17466830) \- enigmaticma  
  
**Day 8**  
[[fic] Accidental potion (chensoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17466743) \- enigmaticma  
[[fic] god i could have kissed you (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17418185) \- dldld  
  
**Day 9**  
[[fic] go hard or go home (baeksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17450900) \- sweetlies  
[[art] Happiness in the right hand (kyungmyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17534948) \- LiquidLove  
  
**Day 10**  
[[fic] Ordinary Pleasures (sesoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17597345) \- pricklyteeth  
[[fic] (Corrupt My Dreams) Mondo Bizarro (kyungmyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17597444) \- pricklyteeth  
  
**Day 11**  
[[fic] Think of me (laysoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17577776) \- huashan  
  
**Day 12**  
[[art] Sr. D.O. (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17670968) \- NiNu  
[[fic] You look like a movie, you sound like a song (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17401184) \- oxygenlove  


**Author's Note:**

> You can now reply to your comments and cross-post your works to other platforms. If you do upload elsewhere, feel free to link us so we can share.
> 
> If you want to make friends or help new followers find you, you can also share your fandom accounts below!
> 
> Everyone, please keep giving kudos and commenting! The round might be over but the creators can read your comments anytime.
> 
> ✨


End file.
